Emily buys a basket of kiwis on sale for $\$19$ before tax. The sales tax is $6\%$. What is the total price Emily pays for the basket of kiwis? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of kiwis. ${6\%} \times {$19} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $6\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{6}{100}$ which is also equal to $6 \div 100$ $6 \div 100 = 0.06$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.06} \times {$19} = {$1.14}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Emily paid. ${$1.14} + {$19.00} = $20.14$ Emily needs to pay $$20.14.$